


The Woods

by BionicBlood



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Choking, Fluff, Multi, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, phonesex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicBlood/pseuds/BionicBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EDIT: I have not forgotten about this story lovelies, I am just in the middle of moving and have no time to write at the moment. Everything will continue in March. Thanks for your patience. xo</p><p>---</p><p>A cold winter's morning brings an unexpected mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work came about after hearing that Papa Emeritus III had briefly passed out during a Ghost ritual at Beckett University (Leeds, England) on December 12, 2015.
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors made.
> 
> Be gentle with me, this is my first time writing any kind of fan fiction. I hope you will enjoy it! xo

I was summoned to the Clergy offices early Sunday morning, December 13. It had been snowing all night and I had to shuffle through the thick downfall as I made my way to the large wooden entrance; the sleepy fuckers manning the property were clearly in no hurry to make the front yard a little more accessible, I thought. But honestly, I did not mind – I had always loved wintertime and the fuzzy white blanket covering everything made me happy. The world was cold and very quiet, and I stopped momentarily on the top of the steps and looked out over the endless miles of softly curving hills, gentle oak trees and perky firs huddling together under their new coats, the deep lake frozen thick. It was a beautiful scenery.

Letting myself in I briskly walked the steps up to the third floor where the ministry’s offices were situated and knocked on Mama’s door while still in my outerwear; someone had let the large fireplace downstairs grow cold and the corridor was freezing. Mama’s offices, however, were warm and toasty as little Cirice swung the heavy door open for me, a solemn look on her small pale face. ”Everything alright, sweetheart?” I asked, frowning. Cirice shook her head. ”Papa’s unwell, lady,” she replied. I crouched down to give the petite girl a hug but did not say anything more – if she, who was usually very happy and carefree, was this worried then I probably had good reason to worry too. This could also explain the lack of attention given to the grounds this morning; it was in everyone’s interest that our charismatic leader stayed healthy and mischievous and any sign of the opposite would cause anxious souls all over the ministry to forget their duties.

Standing up I hurried through the waiting room and entered the inner offices where Mama sat behind her desk, furiously pounding words on her computer keyboard – the sight would have made me laugh if I wasn’t feeling so tense after the brief conversation with Cirice. The Clergy had only recently switched from parchment rolls and fluid ink to more modern ways of communicating and it was endearing to see the old entities running the headquarters getting adjusted to e-mails and texting.

Mama looked up at me, her ancient and timeless face serious. ”What took you so long?”

”Snow, Mama. A shitload of it, actually.”

Mama snorted. We had always been on good terms, partly because we were very much alike – upfront, headstrong, outspoken. (I was also a bad loser when it came to games and regularly put my foot in my mouth when speaking, to balance it all out.) We shared a love for whiskey drinking and collecting vinyl records, a passion of mine that I had introduced her to a few years ago (Mama had quickly moved on to stonecakes as well, in her usual way of digging into the things she liked). Most people treated her with respect borne of fear, but mine came from actual admiration. She ran the ministry flawlessly.

”Emeritus the third came down ill at last night’s ritual,” she said without any further comments about the weather or my soaked clothing (though I knew she would go bananas later upon hearing about the unkempt yard). ”The people were very lusty, made the halls all hot and sweaty. The old deity fainted, I’m afraid. The ghouls were very upset.”

”I can imagine,” I said. My stomach clenched a little, worried. I did not know the new Papa very well yet, having only spoken to him a handful of times since he usurped the throne from his older brother some six months ago and installed himself in the offices, but a sick pope was bad for all of us – we depended on Papa and the ghouls to spread sacrilegious hymns to the masses and work towards the downfall of humanity.

Mama motioned me to the liquor wagon on the side of her desk. I grabbed two glasses and poured us a drink from the ember bottle up front, taking a swipe from my glass before raising an eyebrow to Mama, who had gone back to mistreating the keyboard. ”And are you going to tell me how he is now?”

”Exhausted,” she replied. ”Dehydrated. Other than that we don’t know yet. Ashcroft tended to him this morning and took some blood samples.”

”You sent _the plague doctor_?” This time I actually laughed and Mama’s eyes briefly left the computer screen to look at me, utterly unimpressed. ”Yes, the very one. As I am sure you are very well aware of, Emeritus’ line of ancestors seldom fall ill. It is probably nothing serious but we have to evaluate this anyway, make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

”And how many abscesses does Emeritus currently sport?” I pressed on, drily. This time Mama stopped typing and stared me down until I sank my ass into the chair opposite of her desk. ”Ok, I rest my case. But seriously, ma’am… Does Ashcroft know anything of modern medicine? Or was he chosen because he is the closest one geographically? I mean, I like the guy, but…”

”He’s been attending medical conventions and getting updated,” Mama replied. I decided to not make any further comments, my thoughts wandering to the handsome Ashcroft with his beaked black leather mask and gnarly stick. He was a hottie, alright. Mama made a displeased sound at my fluttering attention and I looked up into her dark eyes.

”Ah, yes,” I said. ”I’m guessing there is a reason behind me being here, other than providing you with sarcastic comments and advice you do not want or need.”

The corner of Mama’s mouth twitched in the slightest of smiles at this. ”Emeritus and the ghouls have seven rituals left before coming back to the ministry over the human holidays. I have decided to put you in charge of a mission to invigorate our unholy father back into his usual spirits. Travel arrangements have been made, but you will be in charge of organising everything else regarding the trip.”

”Whoah,” I said, holding my hand up. ”You want me to take the pope on a vaction?”

”Yes,” she said, a warning tone to her voice.

”Wouldn’t he rather go with someone who knows him a bit better?”

”This isn’t for amusement,” Mama said. ”He needs to go with someone who can make him relax, bring him back to his wits. You are the only person I feel comfortable confiding with this task. You know most of our congregation is either terrified of him or looking to fuck him senseless, or in most cases – both. He doesn’t need that now.”

My mouth actually gaped open at her blunt words. I knew she cared about the Papa and I knew she liked me, but this was trust on another level. ”Thank you, ma’am,” I said. Mama only nodded, then slammed her finger on the keyboard one last time. A printer came to life behind me, spitting out a thick creamy paper with the Clergy’s sigil embossed on it. I stood to pick it up, handing it to Mama who had reached for a stump of wax and a small candle in the windowsill behind her. After signing the document she gracefully fitted it into an envelope and sealed it with the wax, pressing her symbol carefully into the red blob before it congealed.

”You leave December 23. This is for the offices of transportation. They are expecting it after we’re done here.”

I took the envelope from her.

”One last thing, Mama,” I said. ”Isn’t it a little early to make these arrangements until we know exactly what is wrong with Emeritus? I mean, will he be able to go through with the last few rituals? Is he even fit to go on a vacation?”

Mama laced her fingers together and rested her hands on the desk in front of her. ”Those are valid questions, child. We do not know. But we have to keep our spirits up, assume he just needs a little break. He’s been working hard these last few months, settling into his duties, and as you know the ghouls can be a handful sometimes. Maybe going away with you can ease his work morale a little, take his mind off things.”

”Alright,” I said.

”Is Papa going to die?” a small voice quipped behind me. I turned to face Cirice who was peeking into the room. I smiled at her worried face.

”No, sweetheart, don’t worry. He’s the Papa! He just had too many ladies moon over him, that’s all. He’ll be back to his usual self before you know it.”

”Good,” she said. ”I promised to play him Masked Ball on the piano when he comes back. I’m getting quite good at it.”

”I know you are, pumpkin.” I hugged her when I left the room, calling over my shoulder to Mama: ”I’ll make the trip happen, ma’am.”

”Yes,” she said, flatly. ”You can check in with Aether regarding which of Emeritus’ belongings that you will need to bring with you. He told me he does this thing, Skype, and that you can contact him on whatever the hell that is.” I suppressed a laughter and rolled my eyes at Cirice, who giggled – she and I had worked together to introduce Mama to modern technology, one nerdy piece at a time, much to the little girl’s amusement.

”Don’t worry about it,” I said. ”I’ll call Omega.”

Before I closed the door behind me I heard Mama mutter to herself: ”I hate that fucking name.”

I laughed all the way down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for an upcoming journey are pleasantly interrupted.

The days leading up to the journey passed quickly. I went through every possible angle of the trip, making sure nothing was forgotten: I had Papa’s garbs – both chasuble and nonformal wear – cleaned and pressed and neatly packed together in his coffin shaped suitcases, I stocked up on his favourite incenses and hair products and face paints (down to the precise label of the black glittery eyeshadow I knew he preferred), I brought bottles of the red wine he liked to sip during rituals. I even threw in a spare thurible – hell, maybe he wanted to spend his downtime swingin’ that thing around. 

Point is – Mama had made me responsible for making sure he had a good time and if that meant me digging up all the filthy nun porn I could find and acting it out myself for the old guy’s amusement, I would.

I had a pleasant talk with Omega, whom I’d had some sexytimes with in the past. The tall, broad shouldered ghoul Skyped me from a hotel room the night after the troupe performed their first ritual post Papa fainting and he was as smug as ever when going over the practicalities of the trip with me.

”Am I forgetting anything?” I asked after ticking off my checklist of things to do. The sassy motherfucker eyed me appreciatingly with those ridiculously blue eyes through his silvery mask before replying.

”Yes, you are. You promised I’d get to see you naked at the end of our talk and you are still so decent it hurts.”

I stuck my tongue out at him, then eased my top down a little to show him my right breast. He sighed happily and put his calloused thumb on the screen from his side, rubbing it in small circles. Dang, I could almost feel the touch of it on my aching nipple. 

”More,” he demanded.

I put my notebook away and slipped the top over my head so I could remove my bra. Scooting closer to the computer screen I gasped as Omega suddenly tilted his cellphone downwards from his face to show me that he was already ahead of me with the nudity – his pants were open and his beautiful cock was out, all pink and delicious against the rough black fabric of his tailored suit.

”You slut,” I said, his amused giggle the sweetest music to my ears, and now it was my turn to put my hand against the screen. He tilted his phone back to his face and laughed at my apparent disappointment to be so quickly bereft of the sight of his cock.

”You know I always go commando during rituals,” he said. ”After you texted me about this conversation earlier, I’ve had nothing but your perfect ass on my mind, and I got myself a little worked up about that. I cannot stress how unpleasant it is having a guitar pressed up against a restless dick throughout an entire ceremony. Oh, and Papa’s booty-grabbing did not make it any easier, gorgeous.”

That made me laugh. I blew him a kiss and he caught it, slapping it on his chest, over his heart.

”You’re in for a treat, then,” I said.

He quickly removed the mask, grinning at me with an expectant look on his face. I stood up and unbuttoned my pants, wriggling my ass out of them and removing them completely. Then I put one knee at the edge of my desk and made sure he had a good look at me as I slid my right hand into my underwear and started to please myself. His voice was hoarse as he spoke.

”Panties. Damn panties.”

Needless to say it did not take long for either of us to cum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebratory evening takes a turn for the better.

Come December 22 the boys were back in town and our entire congregation spent the evening at the Clergy headquarters, celebrating their return and the successes they had enjoyed lately. A delicious supper was served in the grand hall, followed by music and dancing and mingling about. It was the day before the human holidays began and we all had some time off. Everyone was in a splendid mood and I heard from friends later on about all the fuss and excitement that ensued after Papa made a brief appearance earlier in the evening and held a speech to get the party started.

I was not there to witness it because I was still outside playing with Cirice, making snow angels and losing a snowball fight to the little she devil and completely forgetting about the time. When I finally joined my friends at the dinner table – out of breath from running and my quickly thrown on dress in a state of complete disarray – I barely glimpsed the top of Papa’s mitre as he vanished into the masses of devotees who wanted to congratulate him and the ghouls.

I did not see him any more that evening and was not expecting us to be in touch before our departure, so when he called me up a little later – just as I had sat down to rest my feet from all the dancing – I was very surprised to hear his voice.

”Nine sharp tomorrow?” he asked. He had a heavy accent, sultry and quirky at the same time. I thought he sounded a little tired.

”Yes,” I said. ”Out front. A car will be waiting.”

”Good,” he said. ”Thank you. Have fun tonight, _angelo_.”

We exchanged goodbyes and hung up. I sat for a little while with the phone in my lap, twirling my whiskey glass and contemplating the upcoming journey. Busying myself with all the preparations I had given little to no thought about what the unholy pope would actually be like, privately. Sure, I knew a great many shallow things about him, but what about his hopes and dreams?

Some things about him were obvious, like strong business ethics and genuine affection for the people who came to worship him and the ghouls during the rituals. He was definitely in command of the hymns as well, but beyond that I sensed an underlying power, something deeper and darker, cleverly disguised by romantic antics and a beautiful swagger. For such a man to display any kind of exhaustion and then overcome it, bouncing back stronger and more determined than ever to go on with the show… Yes, I was intrigued.

My thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of somebody watching me.

I looked up from my drink, eyes curiously sweeping the room: tables clothed with dark linens and lined with burning candles and tasty desserts, a dapper string quartet who had been weaving beautiful dark sounds from their instruments during dinner, people mingling about and laughing together, or dancing. I saw more than a few hands groping around and saliva trailing between lips during passionate kissing; the place would probably become one great orgy later on.

It took me a while to spot him, halfway in the shadows behind a large marble bust of Lucifer and therefore unnoticed by the crowd who would have probably cornered him if they knew he was among them: the fire ghoul, tall and handsome, his eyes fixed intently upon my face. His hands were behind his back, his broad chest raised, his legs wide apart; even relaxed he looked fit as fuck and ready to burst out of his suit. The new water ghoul was standing next to him, an equally gorgeous creature. His eyes, too, were all mischief.

Alpha waited until he had my attention, then he raised a hand to were his mouth was hidden behind the silvery mask and made a v-sign with his fingers. I inhaled sharply; the gesture was so obvious that I could already feel him sticking his tongue between my legs, tasting me.

I smirked back and put my tongue in my cheek, making it bulge outwards, mimicking another familiar gesture that I knew he loved. His chest heaved, pleased.

The smaller ghoul next to him tilted his head to the side and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, then held his hand out towards me, inviting me to join them. I put my drink down on the table, their eyes never leaving me as I slipped between dancing bodies on my way over to where they stood.

They started walking before I reached them so I followed a few steps behind, out into the main hallway and from there into the myriad of archways and corridors that made up the inner regions of the ministry headquarters. Oil lamps burned on every windowsill, keeping the frozen night at bay.

When the sound of the party faded behind us they both stopped and turned to face me. We were all alone in the long corridor. I was only an arm’s length away and Alpha reached his hand out to touch my cheek, his thumb running along my lower lip. ”Hey baby. I’ve missed you.”

I winked at him – my mouth had turned too dry to speak at the moment, but I was very happy to see him too. His hand came down to my waist and he pulled me in tight, wrapping his arms around me in a warm hug, bringing me with him into the shadows so he could lean his back against the nearby wall. He purred in my ear. We’d been together many times before and I loved the way he loved me.

Water stepped up behind us and nuzzled his face against my neck, one hand leisurely resting on my hip. ”You smell lovely.”

I spun around in Alpha’s arms so that I could hug the cute bass player. He hugged me back, a both shy and longing embrace. We were roughly the same height and I could feel his heart beating against mine. I snuck a kiss under his mask and gasped as his hands came up to caress my breasts, massaging them softly, only breaking away from him slightly at the sound of Alpha’s sweet voice in my ear.

”We’d like to love you, babe, if that’s alright.”

”Honestly, Alpha, anything else would disappoint me right now,” I whispered back.

They both chuckled. Then I felt the fire ghoul carefully pull down my dress zipper and run a finger along my spine from neck to ass in the process. I squirmed my way out of the shoulder straps and let the piece of clothing fall to the floor before arching my back against Alpha, my butt cheeks pressed up against his crotch. His cock was upright and hard in his pants. He groaned and put his hands on my hips, grinding on me slowly.

I returned my attention to Water and started to unbutton his coat. His chest was warm and pleasant under my hands and I kissed his collarbones before nipping lightly at the soft bare skin between neck and shoulder. He sighed and started to knead my breasts again; the sensation of his hands om my bare nipples made me moan. I opened my mouth for him and he kissed me hard, crashing his lips upon mine at the same time as Alpha slipped a hand under my panties and rubbed a finger between my labia, soaking himself in my wetness. We all panted in unison at the exchange of fluids.

I thought the fire ghoul was going to dip his fingers into me but he stayed at my clit, teasing it with increasing speed. I looked over my shoulder and met his eager mouth, kissing him sloppily, that flexible tongue bringing me a distant taste of liquor. I fumbled with my hands until I found the hemline of Water’s pants so that I could pull him close, quickly handing him the taste of Alpha and his Jaegermeister. I felt him smile against my face as his hands found my panties and ripped them from my body, adding one of his fingers next to the one Alpha was still rubbing against my pussy.

Dangerously close to climax I managed to undo Water’s pants, freeing his hard cock, stroking it. I had no coherent thought left, only the desire to touch him, to touch them both and make them cum for me. With easy strenght they both grabbed my hips and lifted me up, my back pressed against Alpha’s wide chest. One of Alpha’s hands closed around my throat from behind, adding light pressure to my wildly raging pulse. His other hand grabbed my butt to support me while Water spread my legs to fit between them. His eyes went to mine, half lidded with pleasure, a most wonderful sight.

”F-fuck,” I panted. ”P-please… I… want to, ah, feel you… inside me…”

He did not hesitate. I felt the tip of his cock run along my slit and then he entered me, slamming his hips into mine, causing both me and Alpha to groan. If the stone wall behind us could have made any sounds I am sure it would have, too.

Fucking me fast and hard he sent me over the edge pretty quickly; my orgasm ran like jolts of electricity through my limbs, racing for my core, connecting in invisible explosions of fire that were so strong inside me that my entire body started to shiver. I had never been with this Water before and he crushed me completely, leaving me a shuddering happy mess as he moaned into my ear during his own climax.

For a moment the three of us remained pressed together as if frozen in time, enjoying the intimacy shared, the sweat cooling on our exposed bodies. Then Water pulled out of me and Alpha sat me down, his arms cradling me for support as my trembling feet found the cold floor. Before I knew it he’d gently turned me around and kneeled in front of me, licking his brother’s load from my wet cunt. A memory from earlier drifted into my mind: _”Have fun tonight, angelo.”_

That's when I knew the debauchery had only just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungover mornings are best cured in company of friends.

I awoke in total darkness, raised from my deadlike sleep by a most annoying alarm going off somewhere nearby.

I had a feeling it was meant for me but I didn’t want to answer it. I did, in fact, not want to move at all: my limbs felt like triple their usual weight, I had a headache from out of this world and my mouth tasted vaguely of absinthe.

I knew I shouldn’t have but I had been up to the crack of dawn celebrating and now I was hungover and tired.

Besides, something about my face felt off, like there was something on it. Despite prying my reluctant eyes even more open the room was still pitch black in front of me. I raised my right hand to touch my face and managed to knock myself on the cheek, my depth perception apparently off the charts, my palm hitting something hard instead of my skin.

What the fuck was going on?

I pressed both hands against my face and realised I was wearing one of the ghouls’ masks.

It dit not fit and was pushed up too high, hence not letting any light in through the eyeslits. I ran my hands over my face to the back of my head and grabbed the edge of the mask to pull it off. Cool, fresh air hit my nose and pale grey light caressed my eyes – for once I was thankful of the northern hempishere’s dark winter mornings where the sun often woke up late in the day and thus avoided hitting hungover ladies’ heavily graveled eyes with bright sunshine.

A burden on my stomach had me confused for a second before I realised it was the fire ghoul’s head weighing me down, the beautiful demon still peacefully asleep on me. I looked over at Water who was lying next to me and had to stifle a laugh: he was also wearing a mask but upside down. I had no idea how he managed to breathe inside of it the way it sat upon his face, and yet light, sweet snoring came out of it.

I reached for the hellraiser on the bedside table to my left and slammed the phone’s alarm signal off, letting my head fall back to whatever it had been resting on, the world spinning. As I moved I had to gently untangle myself from the ghouls, causing Water to wake up. He grunted behind his disguise, his head moving from side to side in confusion. I grabbed the chin of his mask and pulled it off of him, deep in sympathy upon seeing how the move made him squint in the exact same way that I had done mere moments earlier.

”Fuck,” he protested, ”what is happening?”

”I’m taking the pope on vacation,” I whispered back, and since we were both still a little inebriated my ridiculously dramatic tone of voice threw us into a fit of giggles. Alpha opened one eye and cursed at us; I petted his head a little until he laid back down and got comfortable on my belly again. I felt a small kiss on my neck and turned to face the water ghoul, remembering bits and pieces from last night – new Water had definitely brought out something special in Alpha.

And dang, he was cute too.

I kissed him back, faintly tasting absinthe on his lips as well, before starting to get up – I was deeply unwilling to leave the bed and the warmth of their bodies spooning me. They sighed in unison and a hand somewhere under the blankets tried to grab my thigh and hold me back. I laced its fingers with mine and kissed it, the gems of Alpha’s rings smooth against my lips, before I dove out from under the covers and onto the floor. I looked back down at Water, who had turned over on his side, arms lazily hugging the pillow that I had abandoned.

”Have fun,” he mumbled, before going back to sleep.

I kissed his temple, already looking forward to come back home to these two troublemakers. 

Pulling out my purse from under the bedside table I then proceeded to tip-toe unsteadily around the apartment in search for my clothes. I couldn’t have walked in here butt naked, could I? I even checked the bathtub before I suddenly remembered that all my clothes had come off in the hallway last night. I was pretty sure that Alpha had then carried me over his shoulder down to his quarters, Water in tow with my bag dangling from one of his horns. Everything else was probably left behind.

Shit. 

I went to the front door and stood silent for a while, listening for evidence of someone coming this way. After I had decided that it was way too early for anyone else to be up following last night’s festivities I stuck my head outside, peering left and right.

No clothes. No shoes. 

How far away from Alpha’s rooms had we been?

Only one way to find out.

I slipped outside, my intoxicated self spending at least a minute trying to close the door behind me quietly without disturbing the sleeping beauties inside. Just as I was about to go searching for my attire I heard a snigger from down the hall.

”Now that is a walk of shame if I ever saw one.”

I froze momentarily before recognizing the voice, then turned around to join in the melodic laughter of Air, who was lounging casually in a doorway nearby – I had forgot that his and Alpha’s rooms were so close to each other.

”Well, you know me,” I said. ”I don’t do anything half heartedly.”

The top of the tall ghoul’s otherwise always impeccable suit was unbuttoned, his wide sash gone and he had the most shit eating grin I’d ever seen on his elegant face. A half empty wine glass dangled precariously from one of his perfect pianist hands with its long lean fingers; I’d had them in me once and it still made me little flustered looking at them, remembering all the pleasant things they had done to me.

”Coffee and a shirt?” he asked.

”Yes,” I said. ”All the yes.”

He grinned and used his free hand to motion me over, wrapping me into a hug.

”It’s good to see you,” I said, ”for several reasons.”

”It’s good to see you too, doll,” he replied.

His lips brushed my forehead in a friendly kiss, genuine affection colouring his voice. We went into his chambers and he handed me a clean shirt from the closet, leaving me to dress while he went to put on the coffee.

The shirt was so big that it almost came out like a dress on me. Sitting down on the edge of the bed I buttoned it up and checked the clock on the mantelpiece, trying to focus my thoughts and make some kind of plan as to how I was going to retrieve my things and get ready before Papa and I was supposed to leave the headquarters. The damn headache kept me from thinking straight and I cussed at myself, closing my eyes and leaning my head into my hands as if trying to pour the hurt out of the top of it.

The wonderful smell of coffee wafted into my nose and I felt the bed shift a little as Air sat down next to me. When I opened my eyes he handed me a steaming cup and two Alvedon.

”I love you forever,” I said, accepting the treats. He chuckled and produced two more pills from his other hand, downing them with a sip from his own cup. When he saw my surprised face he laughed even more.

”You’re not the only one with bad judgment sometimes,” he replied.

I squeezed his knee a little, thankful. The coffee was delicious and my spirits lifted. We drank in friendly silence before he spoke again.

”So, are you going to tell me how you ended up naked in the hall?”

I did. He almost spilled his cup laughing. When I had finished my story he got up and left the bedroom.

”Sit tight,” he called over his shoulder. ”I’ll have a look around.”

The front door closed behind him. After a little while he returned, carrying my dress and shoes.

”You will have to do without your underwear,” he smirked. ”There wasn’t much left of them so I threw them away.”

I wasn’t much for blushing but I think I did now. He handed me my things and I stood on my toes to kiss his cheek.

”Thank you, truly,” I said.

He tsk’d at me, waving his hand a little. We hugged before I left the apartment and started to make my way to the guest room that had been reserved for me that night and in which my packed belongings waited. Gazing longingly at the giant clawfooted bathtub I decided to make time for a long hot soak the next time I stayed overnight at the headquarters, then I showered and got ready.

I almost made it in time; the clock was a few minutes past nine when I threw on my coat and scarf, checking myself in the mirror on my way to the front door. The coffee, Alvedon and hot water had done what wonders it could to my hangover but I was still dead tired and felt like I had one giant bag of sand under each eye.

As I left the room with my suitcase in tow I received a text from Alpha. The message featured a bunch of laughing smileys and a picture of me, naked, with his mask on, clutching an absinthe bottle between my breasts, throwing some devil horns. Water was peeking over my shoulder, butt naked as well except for his own mask, flipping the camera off. Below the picture was a single sentence. ”Is this the real life?”

Oh, Alpha.

I chuckled to myself as I went down the stairs to meet up with Papa Emeritus III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alvedon is the Swedish equivalent of Aspirin.
> 
> This main story will eventually branch out in a couple of one-shots as well, among them our narrator's naughty past with Air...


End file.
